coming up roses
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mungkin, inilah satu hal tentang Sakura yang telah Sasuke lewatkan. [ commission gift; untuk Ricchi ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typos, drama (hahaha), kinda rush, and other stuff.

 **Note:** story idea and prompts credits to **Ricchi** , yang sudah bersedia menyumbang ide di anniv-nya LastMelodya Juli kemarin ihiy. maaf karena (1) ngaret, (2) drama, (3) pengeksekusiannya ngambang gini sedi tolong, (4) too maso padahal rima rikues fluffy secuil :"D pokoknya, semoga rima menerima maafku yang udah ngacak-acak ide kerennya ini ;;;; /cri. untuk yang mampir, selamat membaca! :") _additional note_ : coming up roses © keira knightley

* * *

 **coming up roses**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _( she was shining, once )_

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi mengujar di suatu hari, membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi siangnya yang terlampau taksa. Di matanya, wajah Itachi terlihat samar, dibayangi sinar matahari sore yang mau tak mau ikut membangunkan tidur siang di hari liburnya.

"Sakura. Nama anak tunggal Haruno itu. Kupikir, kau akan sulit mencintainya, Adik."

"Siapa?"

Suara seraknya menguar kemudian, disusul kekehan kecil yang Itachi berikan. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Calon istri yang disiapkan ayah dan ibu."

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, menatap Itachi dengan mata mengantuk yang menyipit samar-samar. Wajah kakaknya itu terlihat menyebalkan. Padahal, sebentar lagi ia akan jadi seorang ayah. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan Uchiha sulung itu menggendong seorang bayi.

Sasuke tak perlu sensasi kejut akan berita dari Itachi. Sejak dirinya lahir, dididik dengan tipikal aristokrat penuh, dan mengenal apa itu kehidupan dewasa, Sasuke sudah mengerti. Bagaimana Uchiha mengatur jalan hidupnya, bagaimana tak ada kebebasan untuk hal-hal besar hidup pribadinya. Uchiha tak mengenal toleransi, modernisasi, atau kebebasan membentuk relasi. Uchiha punya kriteria masing-masing akan rekan pembangun klan (dengan kriteria nyaris sempurna, terlau sempurna), bahkan Itachi hidup dalam bayang-bayang istri yang dibencinya beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan ibu dan ayahnya bersama atas nama klan. Jadi, Sasuke tak punya alasan. Untuk keluar dari kasualitas itu, membentuk satu anomali tersendiri. Sasuke telanjur tak peduli.

Lagi pula, "Aku tak akan mencintai siapa-siapa."

Ia tak akan mencintai siapa-siapa sebab dengan siapa ia jatuh cinta, bukan jaminan penuh akan berakhir tanpa luka.

Ia belajar dari Itachi, dari Fugaku dan Mikoto, dari orang-orang yang ia sayangi; bahwa cinta bukan jaminan bahagia, bahwa sekuat apa pun itu, segalanya tak penting lagi. Sebab di sinilah ia berdiri; atas nama Uchiha, atas klan besar yang masih akan mendominasi untuk beberapa dekade lagi—setidaknya, begitulah harapan-harapan orangtuanya.

Ia hidup karena Fugaku dan Mikoto.

Maka, begitulah—Sasuke akan hidup _untuk_ mereka.

.

* * *

Setidaknya, seperti itulah Sasuke berpikir.

Sebelum pada akhirnya dua keluarga itu saling bertemu, saling melempar senyum formalitas yang bahkan tak pernah Sasuke tahu asli atau palsu. "Senang bertemu kalian lagi, apa kabar, kabar kami baik." Dan hal basa-basi lain yang kemudian membuat Sasuke hampir kelepasan mendesahkan napas berat.

"Nah, ini Sakura. Dan Sakura-chan, ini Sasuke-kun." Mikoto adalah yang pertama berbicara. Menyambung benang antar Sasuke dan seorang perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

Sasuke sudah membayangkan banyak sekali rupa-rupa tipikal akan perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura. Bahwa kenyataan keluarganya adalah klan terpandang, bagaimana ibu dan ayahnya yang perfeksionis memilih perempuan itu untuk pendamping Sasuke—segalanya tergambar seperti ini; cantik, berambut panjang, dan penuh akan uar-uar senyum kamuflase. Setidaknya, Sakura yang ada di bayang-bayang Sasuke adalah perempuan ektrovert yang kemudian mampu membawanya ke dalam basa-basi palsu, senyum ramah-tamah, dan hal-hal lain tentang perempuan cantik, pintar, terpelajar pada umumnya.

Bukan begini.

Atau—mungkin _agak_ begini. Hanya saja, bukan _begini_.

Sakura cantik, mungkin karena matanya hijau dan rambutnya merah muda. Tapi rambut sebahu itu tak dibiarkan tergerai membingkai wajah putihnya. Sasuke, mengerut dalam samar ketika menatap ujung-ujung jalin kepangan rapi di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Dan mata itu, mata hijau cantiknya tertangkup dalam sebuah kacamata tebal. Mungkin setebal pandangan mereka, yang hanya terjalin tak sampai lima detik, dan senyum-senyum kecil. Hanya itu. Tak ada yang lain.

Mungkin inilah mengapa Itachi berkata, _kau akan sulit mencintainya, Adik_. Meski Sasuke telah berjanji untuk tak mencintai siapa-siapa, meski ia tahu ia tak akan membiarkan hatinya jatuh ke dalam perasaan cengeng itu. Tapi, ya, memang. Haruno Sakura bukan perempuan yang mudah dicintai. Haruno Sakura tak punya senyum manis sewarna rambutnya. Ia tak banyak bicara. Ia lebih suka memakai kardigan longgar dan rok panjang. Ia lebih suka mengepang rambutnya. Ia tak akan tersenyum. Tak akan tertawa.

"Bagaimana tentang penentuan tanggalnya?"

"Aku dan Fugaku punya tanggal bagus untuk itu."

Dari seberang, Paman Kizashi dan Bibi Mebuki tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kami titipkan Sakura padamu, Nak."

Hingga pertemuan selesai, formalitas penuh kehangatan, dan kedip-kedip mata akan penentuan tanggal yang masih dirahasiakan.

Sakura tetap tak memberinya senyuman.

.

* * *

Pertemuan selanjutnya dengan Sakura adalah taman Uchiha Corp.

"Aku hanya menyampaikan pesan Ayah. Tentang tanggal pernikahannya."

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan tangan tersimpan di sakunya. Siang itu mendung, mungkin akan hujan. Dan Sasuke masih punya beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Lima minggu dari sekarang," Sakura melanjutkan.

Tak ada laku-laku lain selain anggukan afirmasi. Ia tak menatap Sasuke, tidak pula menghindari tatapannya. Sakura menatap taksa kepada wajahnya—mungkin berhenti di hidungnya, sebab matanya ke depan namun tidak menaut kepada mata Sasuke.

Sakura masih dengan rok panjang dan kardigan putih kesayangannya. Perempuan itu mengajar, taman kana-kanak, katanya. Hal-hal yang kemudian tak pernah bisa Sasuke sangkutpautkan antara kepribadian dan profesinya; orang sediam itu mengajar anak-anak? Atau, mungkin karena ia tak banyak bicara, anak-anak akan mendengarkannya. Mungkin karena ia tak akan banyak memprotes, mencaci-maki layaknya guru-guru muda penuh tendensi, tidak. Sakura mungkin akan tersenyum kecil, ketika anak satu membuat anak dua menangis. Menepuk kepalanya, ketika anak tiga menjatuhkan anak empat hingga sikunya berdarah. Hal-hal yang terus berputar di kepala Sasuke—Sakura tak pintar berverbalisasi, namun tindakannya adalah yang nomor satu.

Mungkin karena itu, Sasuke berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ia tak perlu perlakuan ekstra sebab Sakura tak akan meminta apa-apa. _Pada hari-hari jadi mereka nanti._ Sasuke tahu—Sakura juga _sangat tahu_ tentang relasi formal mereka yang kemudian terbentuk ini. Begini pikirnya; Sakura tak akan menyusahkan, ia tak akan banyak bicara, Sasuke berdiri di atas sumpah Uchiha-nya, dan Sakura atas nama Haruno-nya (dan kemudian, Uchiha mengubah nama belakangnya).

Tidak masalah membangun relasi atas nama keluarga, mereka berdua masing-masing mengerti itu. Hal-hal mungkin baru akan sedikit lebih sulit ketika mereka sudah dituntut menghasilkan keturunan. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sebagaimana ayah dan ibunya, Itachi dan istrinya—mereka terbentuk atas formalitas yang kemudian saling maklum dan menghormati atas nama keluarga.

Sebab hal semacam afeksi akan menyusul kemudian. Ia tak perlu cinta, tidak. Sebagaimana Fugaku kepada Mikoto, dan Itachi kepada Konan. Ia hanya perlu komitmen, dan penepatannya. Dan sedikit, sedikit saja uar-uar kasih sayang.

"Apakah ada hal lain lagi?" Sasuke berkata dengan pelan, (diam-diam) menghilangkan kesan dingin yang terbiasa muncul dari pengecapnya.

Sakura menggeleng, bangkit dari kursi taman dan memberi satu salam formal. "Tdak ada lagi. Maaf mengganggu waktumu, Sasuke."

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia melihat batas-batas implisit dalam mata Sakura. Seperti, sesuatu yang tak akan mungkin bisa tersentuh. Meski langkah Sasuke mendekat, meski mereka punya benang-benang yang mengikat, Sakura tetap tak tergapai. Mata itu, kamuflase sinar-sinar dan senyum tipisnya, tak akan pernah bisa Sasuke masuki.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemuimu setelah menghubungi WO." Sasuke balas memberi salam. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Ini tidak akan sulit, memang. Namun tidak menjamin semuanya akan jadi mudah. Di antara batas-batas itu, kamuflase-kamuflase yang diuarkan Sakura.

Meski mereka punya sejuta pengertian dan prinsip yang sama untuk diri masing-masing, Sasuke mengerti, sangat mengerti, bahwa tetap ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa disembunyikan mata akan perasaan yang tak tersuratkan.

Sasuke hanya berharap, semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

Sasuke tak banyak mengerti tentang apa dan bagaimana fesyen yang sebenarnya diidolakan para gadis-gadis. Tapi, ia mengerti dengan cukup jelas bahwa fesyen Sakura masuk ke dalam daftar paling bawah. Perempuan itu cukup pantas disebut ketinggalan zaman. Mungkin, jika bukan karena otaknya yang pintar dan latar belakang keluaga yang punya nama, nasib Sakura akan sama dengan para perempuan korban perundungan di film-film remaja. Tapi, tidak. Ia tidak seperti itu. Sakura seperti bersembunyi pada tempurung berbentuk penampilannya. Ia cantik namun ingin menutupi itu. Bahwa Sakura tak ingin terlihat cantik, seperti sebuah _denial_ yang tertancap di dalam pikirannya. Sasuke mampu melihatnya, sedikit, keanehan itu. Uaran batas-batas yang sangat jelas, penghindaran akan diri sendiri.

Sakura seperti sedang melakukan penebusan dosa.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah permintaan, Sasuke?"

Permintaan itu datang di hari pertama mereka fitting, tuksedo dipesan, gaun dipesan. Uchiha dan Haruno ingin yang terbaik untuk para penerusnya, namun, mungkin, tidak dengan Sakura.

"… ya?"

"Aku ingin gaun yang sederhana, dan aku tidak ingin mengubah rambutku di hari pernikahan nanti."

Sakura tidak pernah meminta, ia tidak senang berbicara banyak dengan Sasuke. Kuantitas pembicaraan mereka mungkin hanya seputar hal-hal pernikahan dan basa-basi singkat. Meski mereka adalah calon pasangan pengantin, meski seharusnya mereka mulai membangun relasi yang lebih dari ini.

Tapi, kali ini, Sakura meminta. Matanya menatap kepada Sasuke. Mata hijau itu, yang cantk, namun _tersembunyi_. Tertutup oleh kabut-kabut kelam yang tak Sasuke mengerti. Ia meminta, kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tak punya hak untuk mengaturmu, toh."

Maka, begitulah. Gaun Sakura dibuat begitu sederhana.

Tak ada perias tambahan untuk bagian _hair do_.

.

* * *

Ketika akhirnya hari itu datang, Sasuke tak pernah berpikir akan mendengar hal-hal ini.

Seharusnya, ia tak perlu memikirkannya. Seharusnya, privasi Sakura akan tetap menjadi milik perempuan itu—sampai kapan pun, sampai nanti, sampai mereka saling berbagi kehidupan. Namun, pintu itu begitu mencuri perhatian. Kamar Sakura yang tak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelum ini. Sudah terhias, begitu pun seluruh rumah besar ini. Pagi masih terlampau larut dan terlalu banyak langkah yang tengah diburu. Sasuke sudah siap dengan jasnya, tuksedo di tangan, akan dipakai setelah seluruhnya siap nanti.

"Menghukum diri sendiri dengan berpenampilan seperti ini tak akan membuatnya bangkit dari alam kubur!"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang Sasuke dengar dari balik pintu. Tak tekontrol, meski masih pada intensitas sedang, hanya kuat. Mungkin itu suara Yamanaka, salah satu teman Sakura yang datang membantu persiapan ini. Terdengar suara halus menyela, mengafirmasi ucapan sebelumnya. Itu Hyuuga.

Sasuke berstagnasi di sana. Dengan mata erat kepada daun pintu. Peliturnya mengingatkan Sasuke akan kilat-kilat di mata Sakura. "Jangan egois, Sakura. Jangan seperti ini." Terdengar lagi masih dengan intensitas yang sama.

Pada mulanya, tak ada yang Sasuke dengar lagi. Tak ada selain kakofoni-kakofoni di sekitar dan sayup-sayup resonansi yang berasal dari suara-suara yang berkonversi. Di luar, matahari sudah mulai membiaskan titik-titik cahaya, menyubtitusi gelap pelan-pelan dalam keremangan.

"Memang tidak. Apa pun yang kulakukan tak akan membuatnya kembali. Tidak akan."

Itu suara Sakura. Sasuke menahan langkahnya yang hampir beranjak. Sayup dalam tremor, bahwa Sasuke mendengar ada kesakitan di sana, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa Sasuke jelaskan kuantitas rasa sakitnya. Suaranya, caranya menekankan kata-kata, Sasuke mampu merasakan kesakitan itu.

"Jadi, biarkan aku terus menghukum diriku sendiri."

Sasuke terlalu lambat untuk merespons, maka, ia masih di sana ketika ada langkah halus yang terseok-seok, ada putaran kenop yang dipaksakan, ada derit pintu—

(Sakura keluar, kini di hadapnya, menangis, dalam isak-isak halus yang tak akan terdengar siapa pun. Kecuali Sasuke. _Kecuali Sasuke_ yang pada akhirnya telah terlalu lama mengerti, memerhatikan, memahami)

Sakura tak pernah menangis. Sasuke mengira, dan memang, perempuan itu adalah yang memilih diam untuk menyimpan jutaan emosi yang terlontar. Sakura tak akan menangis, mungkin ketika orang-orang berkata padanya ia tak cukup cantik, ketika ayah ibunya mencuri kebebasan pilihan hidupnya, ketika Sasuke menatap dan memintanya untuk memilih cincin yang ia suka; semua itu adalah keterpaksaan, tapi, tidak, Sakura tak pernah menangis.

Jadi, ini adalah yang pertama. Di mana Sasuke pada akhirnya mampu melihat emotif perempuan itu. Air matanya mungkin belum bisa menjelaskan apa-apa ( _kecuali kesakitan_ ), tapi Sasuke seolah mengerti, ia mengerti dan memahami, pada akhirnya.

Ketika itu, Sakura tak memandangnya.

Tidak, meski ia tahu ada Sasuke di sana.

Ia pergi dengan langkah yang terlampau gegas, dengan gaun sederhananya.

Seolah ingin ikut lenyap bersama pagi, sebagaimana malam dilenyap sinar-sinar fajar.

.

* * *

Upacara dilaksanakan pukul sembilan, secara privat, terlalu privat.

Sakura sudah tak menangis, matanya penuh kamuflase binar-binar bahagia. Tak ada yang tahu, mungkin, kecuali Sasuke. Sebab Sasuke sudah telanjur dalam menatap kepada mata itu, sebab Sasuke selalu mencoba menembus perlahan pada lapis-lapis kaca yang menutupi _emerald_ indahnya. Mata Sakura tak pernah seterang ini, _dan_ , itulah. Itulah mengapa Sasuke tahu bahwa sinar-sinar itu hanyalah kamuflase.

Sasuke masih menatap meski janji mereka sudah seluruhnya terucap, meski para tamu mulai membersit air mata haru, meski pendeta sudah mempersilakan pengantin pria mencium pengantin wanita.

"Kau melihatku." Sakura berkata, ketika mata mereka bertemu. "Tapi, mengapa kau tak pernah bertanya."

Sasuke tak menjawabnya, hanya, tangannya menyentuh pinggang Sakura, meraihnya mendekat, meretas jarak di antara tubuh dan wajah-wajah yang mendekat.

"Karena aku mengerti," Sasuke menjawab, ia membawa tengkuk Sakura, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada hidung Sakura. "Karena _kita_ akan saling mengerti."

Tangan Sakura jatuh di bahu Sasuke, meremasnya pelan dalam batas-batas implisit. Ada napas yang menyatu, untuk kemudian saling merasakan. "Sayangnya, ini semua terlalu sulit, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak sempat menjawabnya, atau menjelaskan, atau diberi penjelasan. Ia tak sempat mengatakan bahwa _kita akan baik-baik saja, bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

Sebab pengecapnya telah lebih dulu dicuri bibir dingin Sakura.

.

* * *

Sasuke melewatkan satu hal.

"Aku akan tidur di bawah jika kau mau."

Tangan Sakura yang terselip di balik punggung, bersembunyi layaknya sakit yang dibawa kedua matanya.

"Tidak perlu," Sakura menjawab pelan. "Kau bilang kita akan saling mengerti."

Sasuke memang mengerti, tapi ia tidak mengerti Sakura yang seperti ini. Melepas kacamata dan dua kepang-kepang di rambutnya. Ia tak mengusir Sasuke, ketika gaunnya dilepaskan untuk kemudian berganti pada piama tidur berwarna gelap. Sasuke masih di sana, ketika Sakura membuka jendela, melangkahi beranda, membiarkan angin-angin masuk ke dalam kamar penuh hias-hias bunga itu.

Di punggungnya—Sasuke melihat ketika akhirnya Sakura berbalik, memunggunginya, memperlihatkan tangan-tangan di balik punggung itu—ada sebuket bunga. Begitu merah di antara bunga-bunga putih, merah muda, yang manis terjalin di kamar mereka. Merahnya terlalu menyala, bukan bunga yang dipesan untuk perayaan pernikahan mereka, bukan.

Karena bunga itu—terlalu berdarah, mawar yang tua dan hampir layu. Di tangkainya duri-duri menegak siap menusuk. Sakura memegangnya, dengan tenang, terlampau erat. Seolah jemarinya telah kuat akan segala sembilu-sembilu yang dicipta duri itu.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura berkata, bukan kepadanya, bukan kepada angin di hadapnya. " _Maafkan aku_."

Bunga itu terlepas, jatuh jauh melewati beranda kamar mereka.

(Sasuke _benar-benar_ melewatkan satu hal.)

.

* * *

Dalam satu hari, mungkin kuantitas pertemuan mereka tidak begitu intens. Mereka hanya bertemu di pagi hari, di meja makan atau di pintu kamar. Sakura hanya akan menatapnya sekilas, memberi satu anggukan hormat untuk kemudian melangkah ke meja makan. Sasuke bisa saja membenci ini semua, tapi ada hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya tidak bisa; hal-hal sederhana yang mungkin sedikit-banyak membuatnya mengerti (beginilah rasanya memiliki istri), ketika Sakura menyiapkan pakaiannya—tanpa banyak bicara, ketika Sakura menunggunya makan hingga selesai—meski tanpa konversasi, atau ketika Sakura menganggukan kepala atas lembang hormat seorang istri kepada suaminya. Sasuke tahu, Sakura sudah terlalu banyak mengecap pendidikan-pendidikan hidup dalam keluarganya, mungkin karena itu ia selalu bisa menempatkan diri, perlakuannya, seluruh tindak-tanduknya. Meski Sasuke mengerti, sangat mengerti Sakura belum bisa menerimanya, tapi sesuai janjinya, ia menjalani semua ini dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhnya. Meski sejak hari pertama mereka sudah tidur bersama. Sakura tak memberi peringatan, memang. Tidak. Ia bahkan tahu, Sakura akan menerima jika Sasuke meminta (sebab inilah, inilah tujuan mereka disatukan, untuk menghasilkan benih-benih baru sewarna matahari). Tapi selalu ada luka ketika Sasuke menatap Sakura sedikit lebih lama. Seperti gelas yang sudah retak dan menunggu untuk pecah. Maka Sasuke tak sampai hati untuk menyentuhnya barang sedikit; sebab sentuhan sekecil apa pun, akan tetap membuatnya pecah.

"Ibu menanyakan apakah aku sudah mulai telat datang bulan." Suatu hari, Sakura berkata padanya, di antara makan malam yang hampir habis.

"Lalu?" Sasuke membalas.

"Kujawab belum." _Karena memang belum_.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lama ketika itu. Makanannya sudah habis, namun tidak dengan Sakura. Sasuke menimbang-nimbang, apakah ini malam yang tepat? Apakah tak apa jika ia menyentuh Sakura lebih jauh malam ini? Uchiha ada bukan untuk diam saja.

"Sakura," Sasuke mengujar pelan-pelan. Perempuan itu mendongak dan balas menatapnya. "Apa besok kau ada jadwal mengajar pagi?"

Sakura berstagnasi sebentar, terdiam menyuap makanan dan tetap memandang kepada mata Sasuke. _Katakan maksudmu, Sasuke. Katakan saja._ Di kepala Sasuke, seolah ujar-ujar Sakura menembus pemikirannya. Tapi kemudian gadis itu mengangkat sudut bibir, sekilas, mengalihkan pandangan. Mungkin salah lihat, tapi ada sedikit rona merah yang kemudian hadir pada pipi yang terhalang bayangan bingkai kacamata itu.

"Besok aku harus berangkat pagi. Tapi kalau lusa …," Sakura melesapkan satu senyum di matanya. "Mungkin akan ada banyak waktu luang."

Sasuke ingin tersenyum lebar, namun menahannya. Maka ia hanya menundukkan wajah, dan memapar sedikit seringai implisit.

Sasuke terus menahan diri semalaman, agar tak kelepasan memandang wajah Sakura terlalu lama dengan senyuman.

.

* * *

Tapi—kemudian, lusa datang tanpa menjanjikan senyum-senyum kemarin.

Sebab lusa adalah satu bulan peringatan pernikahan mereka.

Namun, tidak. Tidak ada perayaan, tidak ada konfesi penuh bunga, tidak ada senyum-senyum dan mungkin malam penuh peluk kecup dan tanda kepemilikan.

Hanya ada mawar lagi, masih hampir layu, masih dengan duri-duri yang berdiri dengan kejam.

Masih dengan Sakura yang melemparnya dari beranda, dan terisak seolah malam itu ia memecahkan diri sebelum Sasuke sempat memecahkannya.

.

* * *

Mungkin, inilah satu hal yang kemudian Sasuke mengerti, telah ia lewatkan.

"Dulu ia bersinar." Ino berkata, hati-hati menatap kepada mata hitam Sasuke. "Terang, sangat terang. Kau mungkin bisa memprediksinya, Sakura tanpa kepang dan kacamata. Ia pintar, Sasuke, terlalu pintar, terlalu banyak yang mengincar, dan sayangnya ia juga tak tahu bahwa di antara laki-laki yang melihatnya, tak semua menginginkannya dalam batas positif."

"Sakura hidup dalam formalitas keluarga Haruno. Ia tak akan memandang laki-laki yang ia rasa tak lebih pintar darinya, kau tahu, kan? Tipikal egoisme seorang perempuan yang pintar dan cantik. Ia bahkan menolak pria paling populer di Universitas, karena ia hanya punya uang dan tampang."

"Tapi, suatu hari, seseorang menghampiri Sakura. Ia tidak terlalu tampan, ia tidak populer. Tapi ia membawa buku, hanya itu. Mereka banyak belajar bersama, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu sejak kapan mereka mulai membangun relasi lebih dalam itu. Dan selain itu, Sasuke—"

 _Selain itu, selain itu ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan._

Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya, dengan begitu hati-hati. Dengan sekatan napas halus dan luka yang kembali terbuka.

Kemudian Sasuke mengerti.

Pada akhirnya, hal-hal yang ia lewatkan itu, bunga-bunga mawar tua yang hampir layu itu.

Terlalu banyak hal tentang Sakura di masa lalu yang ia lewatkan.

Sasuke melewatkan hari-hari di mana Sakura masih penuh tawa, dengan teman-temannya, hari-hari belia di mana hanya ada suka tanpa duka. Ia melewatkannya ketika Sakura menolak para lelaki, tanpa pikir apa-apa lagi (yang kemudian akan perempuan itu sadari di kemudian hari, akan menjadi bumerang dalam hidupnya), Sasuke melewatkan bagaimana Sakura akhirnya tersenyum pada seorang lelaki, yang terlampau sederhana, yang hanya membawa satu buku ( _Gaara-kun, namanya Gaara,_ kata Ino). Ia melewatkan hal-hal manis di antara mereka, tapi, mungkin tak apa-apa, ia melewatkan Sakura di masa muda, ia melewatkan suatu ketika Sakura berjalan sendiri di antara senja yang mulai memudar, melupakan gegas dan tak memikirkan hari akan memburuk dalam sekejap. Sasuke melewatkannya ketika kumpulan lelaki yang ditolak Sakura itu menyakitinya—

 _"Gadis sombong tak pantas diperlakukan dengan baik!"_

 _"S-siapa? Apa mau kalian?"_

 _"Kau, Haruno. Kami mau kau."_

Sasuke melewatkan teriakan-teriakan itu, langit-langit gelap yang kemudian datang dan meredam semuanya. Sasuke melewatkan tangisan Sakura, suara traumatis yang tak akan pernah bisa ia bayangkan. Sentuh-sentuh kasar di atas kulit Sakura, sobekan kuat di atas pakaian yang hampir tertanggal.

Penyelamat yang datang terlambat.

Lalu, kata Ino. "Gaara datang, meski sedikit terlambat," tersenyum dalam kesakitan.

Cerita selanjutnya membuat Sasuke berhenti bernapas. Jemarinya beku dan menyulut sampai ke rongga dada. Ia tak menemukan oksigen barang beberapa detik, mencoba mengeruk lewat pengecap-pengecapnya yang terbuka. Sebab ia mendengar ada banyak darah dan hal-hal menakutkan. ( _Gaara berhasil menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi tidak dengan hidupnya. Ia ditusuk di pinggang, kau tahu, hingga kehabisan napas. Sakura berteriak sangat keras saat ditemukan, wajahnya sangat kacau, bajunya sobek sana-sini, dan ada Gaara di pangkuannya. Darah Gaara merembesi lebih dari setengah pakaian Sakura_. _Lelaki itu tak bisa diselamatkan._ )

Sekarang, semuanya sudah jelas.

Sikap Sakura, penampilannya, kesakitannya, batas-batas tak kasatmatanya.

Bunga mawar berduri di hari pernikahan (Ino bilang, tanggal kematian Gaara sama dengan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Sejak Gaara meninggal, Sakura selalu melemparkan mawar merah berduri yang hampir layu dari atas kamarnya di tanggal itu. Mungkin untuk membuang luka-lukanya, atau menambah luka-lukanya ia tak mengerti lagi.), dan Sasuke akhirnya memahami ini. Sasuke mulai mengerti.

 _Tapi_ … dadanya berdentum kencang. _Mengapa perasaan ini_? Sasuke mencoba memejam dan menampik segala pemikirannya, dentum tak nyamannya. Ia menatap Ino dan mengatakan terima kasih. Untuk semuanya. Untuk sudah bersedia menceritakan semuanya.

Sasuke merasa ada yang salah, sebab ia kembali memikirkan semuanya. Rekonstruksi-rekonstruksi hubungannya dengan Sakura yang mulai membaik di bulan-bulan kemarin, _"Bagaimana aku harus memperlakukannya sekarang?"_ bahwa ia tak bisa berbohong, ada yang sakit sekelumit bagian di dalam dadanya. _Kukira hampir ada harapan, tapi kalau seperti ini, bagaimana bisa_. Dan Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri.

Ia mulai memahami keadaan Sakura, memang.

Hanya saja, ia mulai tak memahami perasaannya.

.

* * *

Di bulan selanjutnya, Sasuke melihat mawar berduri lagi.

Janji _menyentuh Sakura lebih jauh_ hampir hilang ditelan kesakitan Sasuke sendiri.

.

* * *

"Sasuke, Ibu menanyakannya lagi."

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Sarapan pagi berisi roti dan kopi yang mengepul panas. Kasualitas yang selalu mereka laksanakan, namun hingga sekarang, tak akan pernah membuat Sasuke merasa bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang wajar.

"Ibu mengajakku. Ke dokter kandungan."

 _Bagaimana bisa,_ ujar Sasuke dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa yang diharapkan itu hadir sedang mereka tak pernah memiliki relasi yang lebih jauh dari sekadar tidur satu ranjang. Sudah hampir empat bulan, dan semuanya masih statis di sini.

Sasuke menelan potongan roti terakhirnya, ia sesap kopinya pelan. Pagi di rumah mereka terasa begitu sejuk, sayup televisi menggemakan berita pagi yang cepat dilupakan. Ia tak segera menatap Sakura, pandangannya jatuh kepada likuid hitam di cangkir yang segelap matanya, mungkin segelap batas antara ia dan Sakura juga. Mungkin segelap masa depan keluarga ini jika tak ada yang pernah memulai untuk saling menyembuhkan.

"Aku menunggu, Sakura." Sasuke mengucap pelan, dingin, namun sarat akan atensi. "Aku menunggu kau melihatku."

Sasuke menunggu punggung Sakura berbalik, di antara malam-malam hangat yang masih terasa dingin di balik selimut. Sasuke menunggu mata Sakura menatapnya, mungkin untuk sekadar bicara tentang domba-domba yang bisa mereka hitung bersama, atau tentang jadwal kerja di esok paginya. Sasuke selalu menunggu mata itu melihatnya, berkata bawa masih ada masa depan yang bisa mereka capai bersama, meski tanpa cinta, meski tanpa romansa, sebab begitulah hidup membawanya ke dalam keyakinan.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura melakukannya.

"Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa, jika kau tak meminta."

Sakura melepaskan rotinya, menautkan mata kepada Sasuke di hadapannya. Dunia terasa memburam, tapi wajah Sasuke semakin jelas.

Mungkin Sasuke tak begitu paham, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana dunia begitu kejam pada Sakura. Ia tak paham rasa sakitnya, namun ia _mengerti_ , dan bagi Sasuke dalam konstruksi relasi ini _mengerti_ saja sudah cukup. Ia mengerti bahwa ia harus menerima Sakura, ia mengerti bahwa mereka untuk kebaikan keluarga, ia mengerti bahwa duka Sakura terlalu sulit untuk dihapuskan, ia mengerti bahwa ada hal-hal kecil yang kemudian membuatnya _mengerti_ tentang perasaannya sendiri pada Sakura saat ini.

Maka, seperti itu, bahwa Sakura juga harus mengerti dirinya. Bahwa perempuan itu harus mengerti ada hal-hal yang kemudian tak perlu dilakukan lagi karena perubahan-perubahan tertentu.

Mereka harus _saling mengerti_ , itu saja.

Dan tentang sulit atau tidaknya Sakura menjalankan ini semua, perempuan itu hanya perlu _mengerti_.

.

* * *

Tapi, di malam selanjutnya, Sakura berkata.

"Kukira, Sasuke. Kukira selama ini aku tak perlu meminta."

Punggung Sakura masih di hadapannya. Lampu kamar sudah berganti remang. Pintu kamar rapat seolah ikut menutup rapat celah-celah rongga Sasuke yang membutuhkan oksigen.

"Sebab kau berkata, bahwa kau mengerti diriku, kan."

Rasanya menyesakkan seperti tak ada udara yang mampu ia hirup lagi. Pergerakan Sakura, berikutnya, begitu lembut. Begitu samar hingga membuat Sasuke tak menyadari punggung perempuan itu sudah berbalik sempurna. Di hadapannya kini mata Sakura, _emerald_ hijau itu yang menatap tanpa sekat-sekat kacamata tebalnya. Di pipinya terbias lampu tidur, mengilatkan sekilas likuid netra di belah-belah putihnya. Sakura begitu cantik, seperti malaikat yang kemudian kehilangan sayap. Sakura begitu cantik, sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin memiliki seluruh dirinya.

"Kau tak perlu meminta." Sasuke kemudian berbisik, menyembunyikan suaranya pada semesta hanya untuk Sakura. Jemari panjangnya menelusup di bawah selimut gadis itu, mencari pinggangnya, lembut sekali, menariknya mendekat. "Kau memang tak perlu meminta."

Sasuke mendapatkan aroma Sakura di penghidunya, seperti musim semi, seperti rumput-rumput basah di kala jingga di musim semi. Ia menelusuri tepi tubuh Sakura, mencari-cari bahunya, merasakan tulang-tulangnya, halus di atas kulitnya, dan merapatkan lagi. Sasuke tak pernah merasa begitu bertendensi seperti ini, ketika bibirnya menemukan kulit rahang Sakura, merasakan lembut dan rapuh dan manis di saat yang bersamaan. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Sasuke merasakan napas Sakura di lehernya, desah-desah halusnya, sentuhan balasan di sisi tubuhnya. "Aku—juga."

Sasuke hanya butuh satu balasan, untuk kemudian mendekap tubuh itu, mencari manis di leher dan bibirnya, mengecap pelan dan terus-menerus.

Pada akhirnya, mereka menyerah malam itu, kepada waktu, kepada duka-duka yang terlalu lama memendam, kepada relasi yang terus berkonversi, kepada sentuh-sentuh memabukkan.

Kepada perasaan masing-masing.

 _"Kau akan sulit mencintainya, Adik."_

 _(Dan akan lebih sulit untuk tidak mencintainya, Aniki.)_

.

* * *

Di bulan berikutnya, tak ada mawar berduri.

Hanya ada mawar putih.

Yang Sasuke temukan di atas bantal tidur ketika pagi di mana ia membuka mata.

 _'Happy anniversary, Sasuke.'_

Terukir indah di sana.

.

* * *

Mungkin, memang membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk _mengerti_. Sekadar mengerti akan hidup dan memori yang ada di belakang. Sasuke mengatakannya pada Sakura, " _Aku mungkin tak akan bisa membuatmu lupa pada luka itu, tapi Sakura, aku akan menyembuhkannya,"_ maka Sasuke hanya memintanya dengan satu bayaran, " _Jangan lagi lihat masa lalu, lihatlah masa depan, lihatlah aku._ " Bahwa bayaran itu mungkin terlampau sederhana, tapi, begitu berarti untuknya, untuk mereka—

—untuk entitas baru di perut Sakura.

Sebab di masa-masa yang kemudian datang, Sasuke menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan lamanya; dari bentuk senyum Sakura, dari mata perempuan itu yang kini bebas bersinar tanpa batas-batas kaca tebal, dari ucapan cintanya di malam hari, " _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura, dan aku akan menunggu waktu di mana kau akan balas mencintaiku. Meski bukan sekarang, meski bukan nanti_." beserta ciuman lembut yang kini datang sedikit lebih banyak. Cinta akan menunggu, Sasuke percaya itu, _cinta akan menunggu mereka_.

Dan ia akan menunggu, selama itu.

Asal semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke akan terus menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
